Christmas Gift for Abbott
by MissDonnie
Summary: Jane gives a gift to give him the spirit of Christmas...What could the gift be?


Jane wants to give Abbott a Christmas gift…..just what could he give the man.

A short Christmas present for all you great writers and readers out there.

/

Lying on his couch, which the FBI shipped from Sacramento just for him. Now he could finally get some sleep in the cold, hard, bull pen. He was a little early today, he was looking forward to Libson coming in, today would be the day that she would decorate the office for Christmas. Back with the CBI Van Pelt always took care of the Christmas stuff. Now it was up to his lovely Lisbon to take care of it. For the last ten years he could have cared less about the spirit of Christmas or who, or what the decorations would be for the office. Now he was really beginning to like the start of the season.

He heard the tapping of Lisbon coming down the hall, he could always tell with the fast tapping her Lisbon shoes would make. Often he would day dream about Lisbon in heels, with a short dress, he was sure that those legs would be great. He opened his eyes and looked up as she came into the office carrying two large bags. His eyes followed her as she walked to her desk, and put the bags down. He kept wanting to ask her out on a real date…but after everything he had done in the past, she needed a better person than him.

Lisbon started taking out small Christmas pre-decorated trees, and stockings from the bag. She put a tree on everyone's desk and hung a stocking from their desk. She looked happy as she carried a tree and stocking over to Jane's couch. She knew he wasn't asleep so just stood there.

"Okay Jane, you only have this couch and a file cabinet. Where would you like me to put your tree and stocking."?

"Does it have my name on it?" he said not opening his eyes. Making a growling sound she drops the tree and stocking on his chest and walks off. Yes that was his angry little Lisbon. He sits up and looks at the stocking and smiles. He gets up and goes over to her. "How sweet you did put my name on the stocking, and you used Patrick, how cool."

"If you look around you will see that everyone has a name on their stocking." She said with a smile.

Jane turns around and looks toward door. "He is coming…the top dog, big cheese…. I can tell those foot sounds a mile away." He turns away and goes back to his couch and sits down. Abbott comes into the bullpen heading for his desk. He puts his briefcase down and sees the tree and stocking on his desk. He turns around slowly and sees the other desks are the same, and the just coming in agents walk to their desk and smile at the decorations. He is not smiling.

"Okay who did this?" he says holding up the small tree and stocking. Lisbon holds up her hand slowly and smiles a little. "We do not decorate our desk with anything. No plants, no photos of children, no books left on the desk. The only things to be on our desk are what we are working on. Most of you know this, and for those who don't you do now." He takes the tree and stocking and puts it in the bottom drawer of his file cabinet. The others do the same. Cho looks over at Lisbon and shrugs his shoulder as he puts his away. Lisbon looks sad, as she sees everyone clearing off their desk. She puts her's in the bag everything was in. Jane is holding his stuff in his hands. He gives a look over at Abbott, and notices that Abbott looks away from him quickly. Getting up from the couch he goes over to Lisbon and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"It was a nice thought my dear." He said in his normal speaking voice that Abbott can hear.

"I guess I should have asked first." Lisbon says in a whisper. "Would you mind going a getting me a cup of coffee so I can get started on my paperwork Jane.?" He nods to her and turns around and once again gives Abbott a look, as he walks away to get Lisbon a cup of coffee.

He spent the rest of the day lying on his couch making phone calls. After each call he smiled looking at Lisbon. She had a worried look on her face "what was he planning, and how much trouble would he cause."

Kay came into the bull pen, looked at Lisbon and then at Jane. She walked into her office and closed the door. This time she was going to let Lisbon handle Jane since she had yet to have any success in stopping him from doing anything that he wanted to do.

A little after five, everyone in the bull pen was closing up files, shutting down computers getting ready to leave for the night. Cho comes over to Lisbon's desk and stops.

"So what is he planning are do we really want to know what"?

"Maybe we are just worried for nothing….I mean he has changed from the old Jane in a lot of ways….right? She looks up to Cho not smiling.

Cho just walks away shaking his head. Kay comes out of her office and goes over to Lisbon; she sits in the chair next to the Lisbon's desk.

"Is there any way you can stop him, from whatever he is planning?"

"There has never been a way before, we just have to wait and see, and maybe we are worried for nothing." Both women look at each other and laugh.

The next morning Jane comes into the bull pen later than his usual early morning arrival, he is carrying a paper tray with three cups on it. He hands one to Cho, one to Lisbon and the other he takes to his couch and opens it, smelling the delightful aroma of a new tea he had wanted to try. He remembered there was once a TV show he would watch….and a statement the lead character would always say. "I love it when a plan comes together". He smiles to himself at that.

There was no case so most were working on reports finishing up cases for those who would have Christmas off, having vacation time. It was quite, except for Jane who would get up and walk across to a row of windows away from Abbott's desk. Around one o'clock he smiled as he saw his trailer being moved across the parking lot by a tow truck. Around three o'clock he went to the window again and noticed that four men were working on top and all around the air stream. He smiled as he watched for a few minutes and went back to his couch and sit down. At four thirty the sun was going down and darkness was getting ready to settle down in Austin. His phone rings and he rushes out of the office.

Lisbon has been watching him all day, he was like a child who had been eating candy all day and was a sugar high. Couldn't sit down for long, tapping his shoes, and looking up at the clock all day. Cho looked at her and shook his head.

Jane comes back into the office a short time later and goes to the window he has been looking out of all day. He nods his head and a young woman wearing a very short elf outfit comes rushing into the bull pen, she goes right over to Abbott's desk and sits on the edge of it. Abbott looks up very surprised.

"What are you doing here…and on my desk? Who let you in here?" He finally gets out of his mouth.

"Santa sent me; he wanted me to see if you were a good little boy….or a naughty boy."

Everyone in the office is now standing, some with mouths open, and some looking in shock. Lisbon was doing both, along with Cho. Kay starts out of her office and stops wondering what she should do.

"Young lady, I want you off my desk and leaving now….I will call security in one minute." He stands up.

"Santa wanted me to ask you to follow me to the window over there." She points to the window that Jane has been looking out all day. Everyone follows her finger as she points. Abbott looks over and he sees a smiling Jane standing there. Jane winks at the young elf, and she leaves the office, with every man watching her as she leaves. Abbott walks slowly to the window and looks out into the darkness but can't see anything.

"What have you done Jane, this is the area I park my car. You better have not touched my car."

Jane looks up at the clock on the wall and motions to people to come closer…some of the office people come over to the other window looking out at the parking lot. Suddenly Christmas lights come on from the Air Stream that he had moved. The whole trailer is covered in flashing lights, and onto of the trailer is a Christmas tree all lite up. From the front door, a trail is lite up by flashing white and red lights candy canes leading towards a the only car left in the parking lot. Merry Christmas starts flashing from a sign by the car.

Everyone in the office is watching in awe at the lights, Abbott turns to look at Jane.

"Merry Christmas Dennis…..hopes this gets you into the Christmas Spirit."

Jane walks back to his couch and lies down with a smile on his face.

The End


End file.
